Fate
by advances
Summary: Short chapters relating to the relationship between Kagome and Kouga.
1. Simple Truth

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

It's a rather simple concept and most of it flows with the natural orders of how things ended;  
Consider it my small adjustments to the series.

[-]

**One:**

**Simple Truth**

The concept of predestination had always been a rather precarious one. Something that held far too many intolerable possibilities; an idea in which focused in on the philosophical fortitude of the events around them rather than physical and infinitely more tangible. Honestly, the way he saw it was, if whatever this thing was, couldn't be beat down with a fist or kicked in the face—it wasn't worth his time. Not even half his time, even.

Self-reflection or notions of reconsideration (or any vague, more ambiguous impression that followed suit to that) weren't where his strength laid. His basic principle was: what's done is done (was done), and all that remained was the present and the inescapable future. All the pointless deliberation that came with overanalyzing a situation was truthfully enough to completely drown out his primordial instincts and his subsequent need for combat and liberation. And obviously, that just wouldn't do.

He could go on and on and continue to describe the way in which this kind of thinking sickened him in its entirety, but it wasn't worth the effort. Point blank—it wasn't his style. But, if he were to think about what _was_his style… maybe more than a couple of things came to mind.

Just maybe.


	2. Vested Interest

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

[-]

**Two:**

**Vested Interest**

Leaping into the air, he allows the shards in his legs to do its work. He moves quickly, the wind becoming a natural part of his movements; trailing behind his tail in a hushed trail of small rocks that once laid in his wake. He moves almost completely on impulse, allowing his instincts to be the guide. But, with one clear whiff of the air around him, he breaks out into a toothy grin, and with not even a hint of uncertainty, he changes course, his legs once again abiding by his whim. His goal, at this point, was clear. This was-

"Perfect," the words slip out from his lips with ease as he takes another successive move in the right direction; tracing the smell to its root.

Not much time passes and within breakneck speed, he hops over one last valley before overlooking the opening of a forest. Without even a moment's hesitation, he spots the familiar figure he had initially sought. She was, as always, in an almost illegal state of dress, looking alert as her eyes were intentionally searching for him. In one swift motion he jumps down – kicking up dust and leaves as he lands.

At the very least, her eyes were completely on him now.


	3. Lingering Affection

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

[-]

**Three:**

**Lingering Affection**

Startled, Kagome backs up, her arms lifting to keep the dirt from flying up. But, before she could allow herself her own protection, her hands are engulfed in familiar warmth. His name slips out without any interference—"K-kouga-kun…!"

"Hey, Kagome. I caught your scent and came here immediately." A half truth. But, saying 'I chased after you' seemed far to cliché, had it not? Face it. Actively searching for someone seemed desperate, maybe even creepy, while "dropping in" seemed far more neutral and appropriate to his character and position. Even he could have tact sometimes.

But, he digresses.

"A-ah, I see…" her voice trails off, uneasiness laced in her voice as she expectantly took a glance in Inuyasha's general direction, as if anticipating some sort of intervention. And almost as quickly as she wished it, she had it.

"Why you, scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha lashed out immediately, hand swiftly reaching out in a large encircling motion. But unfortunately for him, Kouga evaded it easily - his arms moving to scoop Kagome up from the gritty, grainy texture of the gravel. Kagome winced immediately, as if bracing herself for the brunt of damage (being caught between two feuding demons was never an easy thing), but when she sees her feet dangle freely in the air and the sensation of his robust arms around her, she easily eases into it. A bit of relief washing over her.

At least she was spared from being in the center or some petty argument.

Pursing her lips, she quietly peers at Kouga's face, though it was a fleeting motion, she couldn't help but to smile a little. He's changed significantly from when they've first met, whether he acknowledged it himself or not. And truth be told, that in itself, was quite flattering.

A sigh, if only Inuyasha could follow suit.

"Feh, as expected of you. Always running away when push comes to shove." Inuyasha crossed his arms in an indignant motion, hoping to at least garner Kagome's remorse. Not that it had been her fault, but the situation was a delicate one and all that was left for him to do is complain, really.

Ignoring him completely, Kouga loosens the grip around Kagome, placing her back onto the ground before re-seizing her hands in his in his usual position. "You have it hard, don't you? Always dealing with that mutt-face. But, rest assured, I'm here for you now.

"Kagome…" he says her name softly, eyes expectant.

"Kouga-kun…"

"Yes, Kago—" Only instead of receiving the sweet sentiments he had come to anticipate, he was met with Inuyasha's fist. "Y-you stupid dog! What do you think you're doing?"

"Hands off of Kagome! Can't you see she doesn't—"

"Guys, please stop fighting," Kagome interrupted, her eyes trailing off to stare at Sango and Miroku, whom at this point, had successfully averted their gaze.

"Shut up and let me handle this myself, stupid," Inuyasha readied himself, hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Get ready, scr—"

"Sit boy…!" Her words were soon followed by a familiar thud of face against soil. "Hmph, that'll teach you to learn some manners before you speak to me like that." The nerve of him calling _her_ stupid. _Really?_

Amused, Kouga's eyes momentarily trailed off to the half-demon before shrugging it off completely. "Looks like you got the bad end of the deal. But, before I forget—" Rummaging around, he pulls out a simple collection of flowers from the back of his fur pelt. "These are for you, Kagome. I saw these and couldn't help but to think of you."

Catching sight of the small assorted flowers, she couldn't help but muster up a smile; her visage brightening despite the chaos that had just occurred. "They're beautiful, Kouga.

"I don't know what to say or—"

"Then don't say anything." He hushes her with the tip of his finger against her lips, but before she could even bat an eyelash the contact is quickly broken off. With Inuyasha hot at his tail, he hops backwards in one instantaneous motion.

"See you next time, Kagome! I'll be back so, take care of her, dog breath!" And with that, he left, Inuyasha huffing and mumbling small curses as he retreated back towards the group.

But, regardless of Inuyasha's adamant complaints, she takes a moment to admire the flowers she had just received. Exhaling quietly, she held them up towards her face, taking in the scent. It tickled her nose a little, but she stuck with it, allowing the sweet smell to engulf her senses. The tip of a petal touches her lips and, briefly, she's reminded of the fleeting warmth of his finger.

And she smiles. Genuinely. Turning her back towards the direction Kouga had left in, she chuckles a little apologetically in Inuyasha's direction. Just for today, she decides, her favor is won – not by Inuyasha – but by a certain wolf demon she _kind of_ knows.


	4. Fleeting Scent

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

As a note, thanks those who followed. I'm always open to reviews and I enjoy seeing them so keep them coming!  
This update is a fairly quick one, sorry!

[-]

**Four:**

**Fleeting Scent**

Their next meeting was days later.

Or so he thinks. While he didn't exactly count the days, it didn't take much for him to recall their last encounter, or its details. But, at the same time, days just seemed so much longer without her, even with Hakkaku and Ginta metaphorically nipping at his heels and issuing complaints at the speed in which they traveled.

But, once again, details. He's not into them.

Without a second thought, he inhales quickly. One, twice. Thrice. Taking the air in, he imprecisely allows it to soak in, keeping a mental note of each individual strain of smell. Though, at this current distance, it takes time to sort out one smell in particular – with a bit of diligence and obstinacy – he finally finds _hers_.


	5. Respectful Distance

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

[-]

**Five:**

**Respectful Distance**

He's not even there yet and he feels like he can already see her face. The strength and kindness she embodied filtering through her brightened visage. Though, because it was fantasy (bending to his own caprice), he also couldn't help but to enjoy the thought of her calling out to him in an exclusive and intimate way she never once had. Ushering him into silence whilst exhaling his name gently through soft lips. Repeating. Time and time again; with that deep saccharine look in her eyes.

The anticipation of seeing her swells up somewhere within the curvature of his heart, compacted tightly between his solid ribs. He never imagined he'd feel this way for anyone. Never thought he was capable; his mind too full of the accumulation of far simpler matters. But, he supposes, it's not a bad contrast. His head, still full of imagination, keeps up the good work - roaming around through inescapable images of her.

Once he arrives there, however, he comes to find out just how different expectation was from reality. And just to what degree the manifestation of his desires proved to be false. Nothing more than mere fiction. Slowing his speed down, he soon reaches to a full halt. Her slim, long-legged figure right before his eyes, and as always, he watches her. Scrutinizes her.

There's something about the current air around her, he thinks, that makes him waver- almost makes him, with all his petty pride and ignorance, think twice about what he should say. What he wanted to say. Or, even how he was going to say it. He wanted to open his mouth to speak, to call out to her, to get her attention, but instead he cowardly and uncharacteristically clamps his mouth shut.

The color of her face was notably... strange to him. And her expression, even more so. For once, instead of the look of innocence and naivety that she always wore so well, she looked, for lack of a better word, so incredibly detached from the world around her. Skepticism clearly marking her features as her nearly listless eyes dragged around towards the ground.

"So he chose Kikyo…." She says the words softly to herself with a sense of forced indifference. It was obvious to him that she was not aware of the presence of an audience. Kagome wasn't the type to confide in just anyone, after all. She kept people, especially guys like him, at a distance, and though it only proved to make his feelings for her infinitely more invisible, it was a quality of her's that he had always admired.

Shikon jewel shard embedded in his leg or not, she hadn't seemed to notice him. Even with him standing there for several prolonged seconds.

Seconds now turning into minutes.

Perhaps, this alone was enough to confirm his own conjectures. She wasn't stable. Clearly.

Finding his resolve, he finally comes out from behind a nearby tree, twigs breaking and leaves inaudibly being crushed under the weight of his body. He approaches her unobtrusively, caution and reservation in each and every one of his measured steps. "Kagome, are you—"

Craning her neck, she quickly darts up. Startled, she struggles for words. An excuse. A way to explain her sad current state of affairs only, "I—" she starts, but doesn't finish. She feels pathetic standing there without a hint of the backbone she normally had. But, she supposed Inuyasha took that as well; along with her pitiful heart.

Stillness envelops the space between the two.

After what nearly felt like an eternity, she forcefully lifts her heavy-lidded gaze once more. Like a child, her eyes flit around, looking for something that Kouga couldn't entirely fathom. Maybe, he never would. But, some things were clear enough without the addition of superficial words. He steps in closer. Silence. Another step. And another.

Almost in direct response to his brave front, she reaches out slowly. Glacially. First, taking a hold of his well-muscled arm. Then, his shoulder, and gradually closing the already (too) small gap between the two of them. In a quick, indiscreet reply to her feelings, he follows suit, opening up his arms and loosely encircling her in his embrace.

"I… it's complicated," she starts, "I'm sorry. For now, please, just—"

"Stay like this," he says almost immediately. Successfully silencing her. He didn't want to know. Didn't have to know. The sensation of the material of her clothes against his own, and the amiable way in which her hands touched him and clung to the skin on his back… told him enough. Her breath was soft, and the beat of her heart (which he heard so well - too well) drowned out any semblance of curiosity and urged him to into reverent and thoughtful silence.


	6. Differing Opinions

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

[-]

**Six:**

**Differing Opinions**

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Worried, his eyes don't dare stray from her. He almost feels like she could disappear the moment he drops his guard.

And though, it's a strange thought to imagine this _his _Kagome could appear this despondent and forlorn. It's exactly at times like these that he can't help but realize how diffident and frail humans really are. But, it's not a weakness he resents.

"Yeah, thanks for being with me," she fights to return a small smile; eyes still moist with the drying remains of tears.

"I... of course." He writhed through his words, unsure of what to say or how to progress their conversation any further.

What could he say to change her mind? To be able to shift the situation so that he could rightfully stay at her side? What could he do to convince her that the man she pined after wasn't worth half a shit? Or even if he was, that is was an utterly pointless endeavor...? After all, the love she sought was meant for another, and as hypocritical as it may have sounded in theory, he absolutely hated how she refused to see it. To accept it.

But, it's precisely _because_ he didn't lack the proper insight or intuition that he knew better than to mindlessly open his mouth; knew that his not-so-eloquent demands would have fallen on completely deaf ears, regardless of of truth or validity. And knew that his feelings would have only served to intensify her self-inflicted despair. So, instead, he leaves himself wholly unexpressed; purposely casting those questions aside in favor of Kagome's emotional well-being (and at the sad expense of his own personal yearnings).

In the end, she had her idea of love and of loyalty, and naturally so did he. There was no room for pointless confrontation, he decides.

Turning his back, he makes off, giving her the inexorable peace of mind she likely required. Without him.

And though he wouldn't allow himself to readily place it into words—it hurt.


	7. Passing Time

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

[-]

**Seven:**

**Passing Time**

When the pain numbed, he made his way to see her. Time and time again.

But, with each meeting, the sensation returned- burrowing deeper and deeper and deeper.


	8. Complete Loss

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

[-]

**Eight:**

**Complete Loss**

Within the coming days, he sparingly saw her.

The battle with Naraku had intensified and he lost his shards.

There was no longer a reason to linger or make things complicated.


	9. Distant Presence

**( FATE; )**  
A short series of little blurbs that lead up to conclusion of the relationship between Kouga and Kagome.

[-]

**Nine:**

**Distant Presence**

Though, they exchanged their good-byes, there was no way he could stay away for long.

[ - ]

"Kagome," he says her name dismissively to the wind, not much thought going into his words. He lets the syllables of her name and the own quality of his voice as he says them echo and sink in to the depths of the narrow tunnel. It resounds, bouncing off the walls in remnant proof of her existence in his life, and with this, he takes off on his usual run.

[ - ]

Feeling the cool breeze caress his cheeks and cling to the air that inevitably surrounded him, he felt at ease. It soothed him and allowed for some peace of mind, all while the earth under his feet supported him, in every steady and definite step on gravel and grain. He continued on monotonously, but freely.

It's often in this state of mind that he found himself attempting to fully decimate his thoughts regarding both his furtive, wanton longings and the unattainable aspirations that came with. However, inconsistent to this sentiment, he would consistently find himself mindlessly chasing after one particular scent. "Kagome…"

He says her name unintentionally and soon regrets them.

_Not again…_

_What was it? The eleventh time that day?_

[ - ]

Often in these little insignificant travels, though, he indulges. Getting close to her location. But, at the same time, never getting close enough. This was likely, not only out of caution, but because he no longer saw himself as someone who was fit or suitable to be at her side. His pride hurt, he refused to take those last steps. There were far too many unresolved emotions. Especially, those attached to the grating realization that he no longer had the means or ability to protect her. Nor did he have a pertinent role in her life. Not anymore, anyway.

So instead, he would often teeter near the very thin edge of Kagome's location– enough distance to take in her scent, but far enough where Inuyasha couldn't detect his.

In times like these, he would just remain there, perched up on a tree or lounging nearby on the flat grassy plains; silently taking it all in. Doing his best to internalize her distant presence.


End file.
